ma best boy
by 12love14
Summary: Bad summary ...! Gengre tentukan sendiri INI tentang sehun x luhan Hunhan here / exo / gs.. Tiap cerita beda2 judul yaaa Cuma drabble...hunhan
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast: sehun x luhan, selingan Kim jongin**

 **Happy reading ...**

"Sehun..." teriak luhan

Sehun yang sedang sibuk bermain game di kamarnya terkejut dan segera menghentikan permainan gamenya.

" luhan...? ada apa?" sehun terkejut dua kali melihat penampilan luhan yang sudah berantakan. Mata sembab, rambut acak acakan. _Pasti belum mandi.._ Pikir sehun

" aku di khianati..." isak luhan

" hahhahahhahahaa sudah kubilang dari dulu..." sehun tertawa

" yakkkk! Tapi dia itu baik...hiks..hiks" luhan benar benar merasa sangat sakit kali ini, bagaimana tidak orang yand di yakini akan menjadi masa depanya tega berbuat hal yang keji, selingkuh.

" wahhh aku rasa dia benar benar baik... Dalam selingkuh" ejek sehun

" yakkkkk! Aku sedang bersedih bodoh! "

" sekalian saja berduka...itu lebih baik" kata sehun asal

" aishhh aku pulang saja.."

Luhan berbalik menuju rumahnya dengan wajah cemberut. Bibir yang di poutkan itu membuat sehun tertawa kecil. _Yeoja macam apa yang datang pagi pagi ke kamar seorang namja .._ Sehun geleng kepala.

" yakkkk! Yeoja bodoh kalau mau pulang jangan lewat jendela!"

Luhan dengan wajah tak berdosa sekarang sudah berada di jendela kamar sehun. Bahkan sekarang posisinya tidak enak dilihat. Kaki yang satu sudah berada di jendela dan yang satu masih menapak di lantai, alias ngankang.

" kenapa? Ini lebih cepat dan mudah..."

" luuhann kau itu benar... Cobalah untuk menjadi wanita seutuhnya.." sehun memijit keningnya.

" ck! Apa gunanya kalau menjadi yeoja tetapi tersakiti terus" ucap luhan sakratis

" lu..kau itu dari lahir memang sudah seorang yeoja... Aishhh"

Luhan sudah akan bersiap siap untuk melanjutkan aksi ( pulang kekamar lewat jendela) karena rumah mereka sangat dekat dan kamar sehun berada tepat disamping kamar luhan, so jendela mereka bedekat dekatan.

" luu..." lirih sehun

" apa lagi bodoh!" bentak luhan

" celana dalam mu kelihatan..."

" yakk ! Albino sialan! Maati kau sannaaa! Dasar hentai!..." teriak luhan

Eomma sehun yang sedang memasak didapur terkejut mendenggar teriakan itu.

" sehun apa kau baik baik saja? Apa luhan memanjat jendelamu lagi?" teriak eomma sehun. Memang dia sudah tau kebiasan luhan yang satu itu. Dan tidak aneh kalau terdengar jeritan luhan dirumah mereka.

" aahhh ani eomma ...hanya aku melihat celana dal...mppptttff". Ntah bagaiman luhan sudah berada disamping luhan dan membekap mulut sehun.

" aishh pasti gara gara Berteman dengan si hitam ( baca jongin )itu otak mu konslet.." gerutu luhan

Di kamar jongin

" uhukkk...uhukk" jongin terbatuk

" aishh siapa yang menyebut nama ku...!

Kembali ke hunhan

" aishhh ...aku membenci mu.." itulah kata kata terakhir luhan. luhan sudah pergi, dan tak terlihat lagi.

Pada malam harinya sehun terus dibayang bayangi oleh luhan. Kenapa yeoja yang abstrak itu bisa mengacaukan hari harinya. Cantik tapi asal asalan, ceroboh tapi polos ehh bukan polos polos juga dia juga tau hentai.. _..arghhhh aku memikirkan apa sihh.._ Sehun tertawa ringan saat mengigat luhan.

" akkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" lagi lagi suara merdu luhan terdengar.

" llu...apa kau baik baik sajaaa...?" teriak sehun dari jendela kamarnya.

" sehunnn tolong akuu..." luhan membuka jendela kamarnya dan ...

Blushhhh! Wajah sehun memerah. Sehun segara memalingkan wajahnya. Luhan, hanya memakai handuk dan errrr... _seksii..._

" sehun...kau ! Yakkk albino hentai tolong aku lampu dirumah mati semua...dan appa eomma tidak dirumah..."

Krikk..krikk sehun masih terpana.

" sehun miranda kerr ada disamping mu..."

" mana..manaaaa" sehun celingak celinguk

" ckkk! Namja yang menjijikan.." decak luhan

" kauu...!"

" sehun bantu aku..."

" setidaknya pak..pakai dulu bajumu.. " gugup sehun

" ahhhhh sehunnnieee kau ..." luhan berpose menggoda

Seperti edward dalam film twilight sehun sudah berpindah tempat. Dia mencengkam tangan luhan dan menyudutkan luhan ke tembok.

" kauu..bisa ber..telportasi?"

" itu kekuatan si kkamjong.."

Di kamar jongin

" uhukkk...uhukk" jongin terbatuk

" aishh siapa lagi yang menyebut nama ku...

Kembali ke hunhan

Sehun manatap luhan dalam gelap. Detak jantung mereka berdua sangat cepat dan tak karuan.

" se..sehun..." lirih luhan.

" sudah kubilang pakai baju..." kata sehun tegas.

" ap….."

" sudah kubilang pakai bajumu! Kau tau kan aku ini Namja" bisik sehun

Luhan mencerna kata kata sehun.

Krik...krikk masih belum paham

 _Kau itu bodoh atau apasih luhannn...aku ini namja dan kau sudah membuat...arghhhh_

" tapi disini gelap aku tidak dapat melihat apa apa..." elak luhan

Sehun menghempaskan tangan luhan yang digengamnya. Berjalan kearah lemari luhan dan mengambil baju luhan sekenanya

" pakai itu dan jangan pakai lama.." sehun membelakangi luhan. Jika saja lampu dirumah luhan tidak mati, maka dapat dipastika luhan dapat melihat wajah sehun yang sudah memerah.

"Sehun sudah..." kata luhan

" kau mempunyai senter..?" sehun tidak mengiyakan kata kata luhan

" ada sebentar... Akkkk! Appooo!" jari luhan terjepit laci saat akan menutupnya kembali.

 _Ternyata kau itu bodoh ya luhan ...ahhhhhh_

" diam...tidak usah bergerak cukup duduk disana...kau selalu membuat masalah kalau bergerak!"

Sehun bukannya menanyakan luka luhan malah mengejek. Sebetulnya, Sehun khawatir tetapi kalau berada dekat luhan sangat susah untuk mengontrol diri. Apalagi suasana mendukung seperti ini.

" ck!" decak luhan.

Ntah barapa lama sehun memperbaiki lampu kamar luhan.

Trennng! Lampu menyala.

" su..." perkataan sehun berhenti karna melihat luhan sudah tertidur meringkuk di atas kasurnya dan _berdarah...tunggu banyak sekali darah..._

" luu..." luhan tidak bergeming. Ternyata saat disuruh diam luhan menahan luka pada tangannya.

" ini pasti sakit...mianhee.." sehun bergerak mencari obat dan perban. Walaupun luhan orang yang blak blakan dan terkesan ceroboh luhan adalah yeoja yang kuat dan jarang menggeluh kecuali bikin rusuh, luhan yang nomor satu.

" chaaa.. Selesai..." sehun mengecup luka luhan.

" selamat tidur tukang rusuh" sehun mengecup kening luhan dan menaikan selimut luhan.

Sehun kemudian Kembali kekamarnya lewat jendela lagi. Sama toh kebiasaanya pak -_-# abaikan.

" selamat tidur malaikatku.." luhan tersenyum.

Ohihoohiho hai semua

ini ada ff baru yg gak jelas ceritanya...just oneshoot !..

Soalnya dpt inspirasi karna lampu sering mati # curcol hehhehehehheh

ya udahh bikin ff aja semoga kalian suka... Ini buat hunhan shipper dehh...

Oiyaaa ini juga dpt inspirasi krna dengerin lagu " sahabat _ najwa latif" promosi ..prokk prokk

O iyaaa, lagi -_-.

cuma mau ngingetin bagi yang belum baca ff aku yang judulnya

1) my bad boy.

2) ikatan

3) my answer is you, etc

singkatnya cukup lihat di 12love14 disitu ada cerita lain harap dibaca dan semoga sukaaaa. Dan tolong dan jangan sungkan untuk me review ..,,anggap aja ff sendiri hhehehheheeh # kidd

Pay pay...

Tambahan informasi mungkin akan muncul cerita dari couple lain baik sulay, chenmin, chanbaek, kaisoo, kristao, .jdi di tunggu sajaa.. (6/^∆^/)9


	2. review

Cman blsan review aj wkwkwkkkwkwkw

noVi : maaf ini cman oneshoot ajaaaaaa

Guest : iyaaaa itupun bru dpt ide x krna hbs bca novel x raditya D

Misslah : oke blik hehhehhe

Juna Oh: okeee dehhh nnti bkin lgii... tpi gk jnji kpn x hheheehehhe

samiyatuara09: sukaaa yaaaaa ...bissa jd prtimbngan nihhh ...ntar bkin lg

Lisasa-Luhan : nc t ap.n yaaa? Next chpter bkn? Klau iya ini cma oneshoot...

deerhanhuniie : duuhhhh emang x umur kmu brapa yaaaaa? Wwkwkwkwk


	3. luhan's skirt

Hayyyyy ini ff drabble x ma best boy...aduhhh ff lama belum kelar ff baru udah ad lagii...

Semoga sukaaaa dan di review yaaa atau stdk x d follow atau fav dehhh...

Jgan ad siders lagi donk...tinggal di review aja kok atw at least follw or fav yaaaa

Buat yang udh review, follw and fav mksh bgt :*

O iyaaaa ini ff aja aku bikin pas lagi jam kuliah tadi..itu semua demi kalian...walaupun tugas numpukkk# curcol

Dan buat ff yang lain msh dalm proses karna bnyak banget cerita yang harus dilanjutkann...nunggak dulu deh yaaaa

Oiyaaa yang Nc t udah tau kok...niatnya ada sih tapi ntar dehh kalau ada waktu tak bikinin hehhehehehehheheh...

 _ **Luhan's Skrit**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast: Hunhan and other**

 **Happy reading ...**

Oh Sehun POv

Oke kalian pasti sudah tau denganku bukan? _#tidakk tuhhh siapa yaaa?_ Aishhh terserah kalian saja. Kalian sama aja menyebal dengan seonggok daging-dibaca Luhan, yang sibuk bermain bersama-sama temannya itu. Aku terkenal dengan orang yang super cuek tetapi untuk seonggok daging disana-tunjuk luhan aku bisa kehilangan kesabaran dan emosi disaat yang bersamaan, hebat bukan?. Setiap apapun yang dilakukannya akan selalu berakhir dengan masalah dan ujung-ujungnya aku yang harus menyelesaikan itu SEMUA!. Maaf- maaf sampai terbawa emosi karna rusa China itu. Lihat saja sekarang, dia tidak sadar bahwa semua mata srigala di sekolah ini Sudah siap untuk meteskan air liur mereka melihat ROK luhan yang errrr..sangat pendek . Hah~ sabar oh sehun sebaiknya sekarang aku harus turun tangan lagi.

" jongin bisa bantu aku sebentar?" kataku kepada jongin yang sibuk makan makananya.

" hmmmm ada apa?" katanya cuek

" nanti saat aku ke toilet bisa tolong kau miscall jika dalam dua menit aku belum kembali?"

"aishhh kenapa begitu? Aku seperti pacarmu saja !" gerutu jongin

" aishhh kau ini, kalau tidak mau bilang saja!" balas ku

" yakkk! Baiklah…." Kata mahkluk hitam sialan itu.

" jongin kenapa kau tidak paham sih… sehun itu sedang melakukan aksinya lagi-dibaca melindungi Luhan…" ledek manusia setinggi tiang listrik , Chanyeol.

" kalua tidak biar aku saja yang membantu" . ahhhh aku suka sekali kalua teman yang mengerti seperti Chen.

" ahhh kalian terlalu lama berdebat aku harus cepat, aku sudah muak melihat mata mata sialan itu, mereka seperti tidak akan ada hari esok" kataku sambil menulis sesuatu pada hanphone canggihku ini.

" ya sudah aku saja" kata jongin.

" oke thanks" kemudian aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju arah luhan. Dengan adegan slow motion bisa ku dengar semua yeoja di kantin berteriak histeris dan semua namja terpaku melihatku. Kalian tau kenapa sambal berjalan menuju luhan aku membuka pakaian terluarku #apa ya namanya author gk tauu tapi kalian pasti tau …itu lohh yang kayak jas gituu. _Back to story…_

Karna suasana menjadi ricuh karna aksi terbar pesona, bagi mereka. Luhan ternyata menyadari suasana itu kemudian terkejut karna aku sudah berada tepat di blakang kursi yang di dudukinya.

Brukkk!dapat kulihat sekalai lagi wajah terkejutnya karan dengan sengaja melempar ja situ keatas pangkuannya.

" ehhh… hun ada ap…."

"pegang sebentar …." Kataku kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

# SEHUN pov END

Sehun kemudian pergi menuju toilet walaupun sebenanya sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Luhan yang sempat kebinggungan memilih tidak peduli lagi, toh sehun memang selalu begitu, alias tidak jelas.

" jongin ini sudah dua menit.." chen mengingatkan.

" araaa…" jongin kemudian menekan dial nomor sehun

 _evil's partener._ Itulah yang muncul dilayar smartphone jongin.

" cihh nama itu sangat cocok untuk kalian berdua" ejek chanyeol.

Luhan merasakan ad sesuatu yang bergertar di dalam jas sehun.

 _Black Evil's ..calling_ luhan melihat itu tertera di layar handphone tersebut. Saat luhan ingin menjawab tiba-tiba sambungan itu sudah terputus.

" aishhh sialan…" gerutu luhan.

" ada apa lu?" tanya kyungsoo.  
"heyy kau beli handphone baru?" tambah Baekhyun.

" wihhh keluaran terbaru yaaaa?" lanjut Xiumin.

" ahhh aniyaaa… ini milik se…" kata kata luhan terpotong saat melihat tulisan yang tertera di wallpaper hanphone sehun.

 _ **Rokmu terlalu pendek Lu, sebaiknya kau gunakan jas itu untuk menutupinya. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat srigala sialan itu menatapmu seolah-olah kau itu mangsa mereka.**_

Luhan terkejut dan tiba-tiba pipinya memerah karna malu. Luhan memutar matannya untuk melihat kesekeliling dan ternyata itu lebih parah dari yang Sehun bilang. Bahkan ekspresi mereka lebih kepada sekumpulan orang orang yadong.

" cihhh mati saja kalian…." Decak luhan

" mworagu….yak!" kau menyuruh kami mati hah!" kata baekhyun.

" ahhh aniiii…..bukan kalian.. tapi namja2 yang terus melihat kearah kita.." bisik luhan  
" ohhhh,,,…" mereka ber oh ria.

Luhan merasa sangat berterimakasih kepada sehun karna berkat sehun dia tidak perlu menjadi dermawan untuk memanjakan mata para namja2 itu.

Sehun berjalan menuju mejanya kembali dengan ekspresi _ohhh ternyata sudah baca dan sadar_.  
" thanks jong…"  
" hmmm sama-sama" 

Selanjutnya mereka masuk menuju kelas masing2 karna break time sudah selesai.

"lu… jas sehun…" tanya kyungsoo

" ahhh kurasa dia tidak membutuhkannya…" jawab luhan

" ahhh begitu yaaa… daripada kau pegang seperti itu lebih baik di ikat di pingang saja, sekalian menutupi rok mu yang terlau panjang itu…" sindir xiumin

Luhan hanya tersenyum, ternyata memang benar, bahkan teman yeojanya juga menyadari itu. _Thanks sehunn…_ luhan tersenyum.

Chanyeol yang menyadari itu tersenyum sendiri karna sehun memang menjaga luhan.

" good job boy.." chanyeol memukul pudak sehun

"hmmmm…" kata sehun sambil berjalan melirik kearah luhan.

" bagus memang itu yang ku maksud…"kata sehun pelan saat melihat jasnya terpasang indah di pinganag luhan.

Malam harinya lagi lagi luhan kamar sehun. Sehun yang sepertinya sudah memprediksi kehadiran luhan hanya cuek-cuek saja.

" hun…" panggil luhan

" sehunnn…" panggil luhan lagi

" yakkk oh sehunnn!" Teriak luhan sambil sedikit berbisik taku karna nanti semua orang dirumah sehun terbangun. Maklumlah sekarang sudah jam 11 malam.

" kena…" sehun terkejut, ternyata luhan tersangkut dijendelanya. Baju yang luha pakai tersangkut dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Bayangkan luhan tidak bisa berbalik, bahkan hanya utuk menjangkau kunci jedela itu, alasanya karna terlalu tinggi.

"yakkk… apa yang kau lakukan hah! Cepat kemari…!" bentak sehun

" kau bodoh atau apa.. apa kau tidak lihat aku tersangkut… sekarang cepat kesini!"

" aishhh…" sehun berdiri dari meja belajarnya dan membantu luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mudur saat tubuh sehun berdesakkan dengan tubuhnya untuk mencapai kunci jandela itu.

" hunn…" luhan tiba- tiba memeluk tubuh sehun.  
" ada apa" dengan posisi masih mencoba membuka kunci jendela itu.

"gumawo.." bisik luhan

"hmmmm… chaa! Sudah lepas…" kata sehun

"ahhhh araa ….hehheeh" cengir luhan  
"apa kau tidak akan melepaskannya…" lanjut sehun  
" tidakkkk…. hehehee"

" hmmmm baiklahhh..." sehun membalas pelukkan luhan.

" bagaimana?" tanya sehun

" hangat dan nyaman" luhan mempererat pelukannya.

" bukan pelukan ini..." sehun menghirup aroma luhan

" ohhhhh thanks... Tapi kenapa kau tidak langsung bicara?"

"Apa kau mau aku menarikmu dan langsung menukar rokmu itu?"

" hmmmmm bolehh..."

" aishhh... Karna tadi tidak sempat bagaimana kalau sekarang?" sehun menatap wajah luhan lekat lekat.

Sekarang wajah luhan sudah sangat merah. Sehun berhasil mengaduk aduk perasaannya.

" yakkkkk yadong! Ini baju mu.. Aku akan Kembali kekamar!"

" hahhahhah kanapa tidak disini saja..." tawar luhan.

" mati saja kau!" luhan segera memanjat jendela sehun.

Saat sebelah tubuh luhan telah berhasil keluar tiba tiba sehun menarik tubuh luhan.

" yakkkk appp...!

Cup!

Walaaaaaaaa... Luhan sekarang benar benar blank. Sehun menciumnya...kyaaaaaaaaa!

" hati-hati." sehun membantu luhan agar keluar dengan mudah. Sekarang jarak mereka hanya dibatasi oleh jendela.

Cup!

" tidurlah.." sehun mengecup bibir luhan sekali lagi

Cup!

" mimpi indah troublemaker"

Brakkk!

Sehun menutup jendela dan gorden kamarnya. Luhan masih terpaku di depan jendela yang sudah tertutup rapat itu.

" yakkkkkk oh sehuunnnnn mati sajaaaa kauuuuuuu!" luhan berteriak saat kesadarnnya sudah kembali.

" yakkkk luhannn kembali kekamarmu!" bentak kris, kakak luhan dari rumah mereka.

" dan berhenti menganggu anak orang!" tambah Tao, kakak sehun dari jendela kamarnya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar sehun.

" yaaakkkk! Arrseooooooo...aishhh"

Sehun tertawa kecil dibalik jendelanya.

" selamat tidur malaikatku...muachh" _kena kau sehun..._ kata luhan dalam hati.

Itulah kata kata luhan pada malam itu sebelum dia benar benar menghilang menuju kamarnya. Sehun dan luhan tidur dengan senyum yang menggembang di wajah mereka.

End


	4. bubble tea

_**Siapa yang nonton exoluxionINA?!**_

 _ **Dan siapa yang suka semangka jakarta... ?**_

 _ **SEHUNNNNNNN! haahhahahahhahahahahahahahha**_

 _ **Dari sekian banyak makanan di indonesia kenapa pilih semangka ya? Apa mereka Cuma dikasih semangka aj saat di indonesia...kasiannnnnn, coba kalau sama 12love14 tak kasih kamu CINTAAA...:* hehehheehheh just kidding.**_

 _ **O iya ini drabblennya hunhan yang baru semoga kalian suka.**_

 _ **Niatnya mau bikin " sehun dan semangka " tapi gk jadi deh ntar luhanya marah sama semangka... (piece)**_

 _ **Jangan lupa di review yaaaa... dan tunggu cerita selanjutnyaaaa...**_

 _ **Bubble tea**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast: Hunhan and other**

 **Happy reading ...**

" oommmoooo itu sehunnn...astagaaaaaa " bisik yeoja itu.

"ommonnaaaaa nan jeongmal joahe..."

"huuuummmm aku juga.."

"tapi kenapa setiap luhan membuat masalah sehun selalu turun tangan ya?"

"natahlah...mungkin itu rusa ( baca luhan ) butuh perhatian."

2 orang siswi itu sibuk bergosip sampai sampai mereka tidak menyadri bahwa luhan mendengarkan mereka.

"ck...! kalau iri bilang saja..." decak luhan saat mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

Sebenarnya luhan sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan orang2 terhadapnya. Berdekatan dengan sehun tentu saja sangat beresiko menjadi sasaran oleh fans sehun. Kalau kata2 seperti tadi itu masih belum apa2 bagi luhan, dulu saja luhan sempat diteror sampai seminggu.

" hahhhh ..."luhan menghela nafasnya.

"lu... kau mau kemana?" tanya lay saat berpaspasan dengan luhan dilorong

"ehhhhh..aku..? tidak kemana2..."

" ayoo sini ikut aku..." ajak lay

"kita mau kemana memangnya?"

" exoo..sehunnn... mereka akan bertanding basket..."

"ahhhh ituuu...teruss?"

'kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"ahhhhh aku sakittt... iya aku sakit jadi mau ke uks..." elak luhan.

Luhan malas sekali pergi kesana, bukan karena tidak ingin melihat sehun tetapi karena fans sehun itu. Nanti bukannya mendukung malah dikurung duluan oleh fans sehun. Jadi sebelum dikurung lebih baik mengurung diri di ruang kesehatan.

"ohhhh begitu yaaa... tapi EXO akan bertanding dengan BTS..." bujuk lay

" ya sudah kau rekam saja nanti aku akan melihatnya...eotthe?" alsan luhan

" ahhhh oke2...annyeongggg..." kemudian lay pergi meinggalkan luhan.

#At ruang kesehatan

Saat luhan tidur dia mendengar sayup2 pembicaraan dari orang2 disekitarnya bahwa pertandingan itu sedikit kacau. Ternyata diruang kesehatan itu dia tidak sendiri. Ada beberapa petugas dan 3 orang siswi. Mereka sibuk bergosip satu sama lainnya. Begini lah kalau saat ada perlombaan semua siswa di sekolah memiliki jam bebas, saking bebasnya mereka bisa bergosip dengan petugas.

"hahhhhhh paling2 si hitam ( di baca jongin) mengamuk lagi" luhan membenarkan posisi tidurnya bersiap untuk mendengar lebih jelas tentang pembicaraan itu.

" apaaa...? jadi bukan jongin" suara itu terdengar lagi.

" ckkk tapi ini tidak biasanya... kan jongin yang biasa mengamuk.." sahut yang satunya lagi

" huuumm aku juga menyangka begitu, tapi ntahlah belum ada kabar pasti."

" ahhhhh apa dia terluka parah...?"

" humm tadi aku dengar ada suara ambulance..."

"ommoooo bagaimna ini... sehunkan? .."

Mendengar nama sehun di sebut spotan saja luhan bangun dan memdekati petugas dan siswi tersebut.

" aa...apa yang terjadi?" tanya luhan ragu2

" ahhhh ituu... kenapa kau ingin tau?" balas siswi itu sengit

"saeri.. jaga bicara mu..." sanggah petugas itu

"luhannnniee sehun tadi cidera jadi dia dibawa kerumah sakit...tap...luhannnnnn aku belum selesai bicaraaaa kemana kauu...!" kata petugas cha

" padahal aku Cuma mau bilang kalau berita itu belum pasti ... -_-" tambah petugas cha lesu

Tanpa berfikir panjang luhan langsung keluar dan berlari menuju lapangan basket. Memang disana masih banyak orang, tetapi dia tidak melihat sehun disana. Luhan mendekati kyungsoo yang tengah membantai( memarahi) jongin

# At kaisoo positions

" sudah kubilang pakai otakmu hitamm..." kata kyungsoo sambil menekan nekan luka jongin.

" akkkkk sakitttt chagiii..." rengek jongin

"sudah tau sakit kenapa kau pakai kekerasan?" bentak kyungsoo

" mereka yang dulu... aku Cuma membantu..." elak jongin

" membantu mereka supaya dirawat dirumah sakit heh?" sindir kyungsoo.

Luhan tambah bingung, bisanya kyungsoo tidak pernah semarah ini. Paling2 Cuma diam saja atau sedikt memukul kepala jongin.

" kyung...kau tau dimana sehun?" kata luhan.

" ehhhh lu, aku tidak lihat...habis mereka sibuk bertengakar tadi..." kata kyungsoo

"coba tanya chanyeol... terakhir kuliht mereka bersama..." tambah jongin.

"hummmm gumawo..." kemudian luhan pergi meninggalkan kaisoo.

#At chanbaek position

" akkkk appo... pelan2 "lirih chanyeol. Sebenarnya tempat mereka tidak jauh dari kaisoo. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kyungsoo, membantai chanyeol.

" neolllll ...michiseoo?!1" kata baekhyun tajam.

" mianhee..." lirih chanyeol.

" ahhhh aku bingung, kenapa kau ketularan si hitam itu heh...sudah merasa jago!" sekali lagi baekhyun berteriak.

" yakkkkk baekhyunn jangan menghinaku...tiang listrikmu itu bahkan menumbangkan lebih banyak orang dari pada aku.!" Teriak jongin dari seberang lapangan.

" ck! Ooo jadi begitu, kau sudah jago dari dulu?"

" baek... bukan begitu kami hanya,,,..."

" permisi...kau tau dimana sehun?" tanya luhan.

" ahhh ini dia istrinya... tadi dia mencarimu ..." kata chanyeol

" ehh? Nega? Weo? " tanya luhan bingung

" waktu itu... ahhh coba tanya suho saja dia yang tau persisnya bagaimana" elak chanyeol tiba2

" aishhh kenapa begitu...baiklah anyeongggg..."

Luhan berjalan menuju Sulay position tapi... ada pasangan lain yang sedang dilanda badai kemarahan.

# At Chenmin position

" akkkkkkk! Andwae..." teriak seseorang

" kauuuu lebih baik melawan aku...kita lihat siapa yang kuat..." teriak seorang yeoja

" chagiiii... bukan begituu" chen berusaha menjelaskannya

" aku tidak peduli lagii...!" xiumin hendak menyerang chen

"ekhemmm ...permisii apa ada yang melihat suho..." bisik luhan dari pintu.

" tidak...!".jawab xiumin ketus

" ahhh begitu ya... ya sudah lanjutkan saja... kalau bisa bunuh sekalian ..." sindir luhan sambil menahan tawa nya.

Dari tadi dia hanya melihat pasangan bodoh yang terus dimaki maki oleh pasangannya sendiri _. Cihh dasar laki2 lemah_ , pikir luhan dalam hati.

" aishh kemana pasangan yang satu lagi... padahal yang lainya bisa ku temukan dengan mudah karena teriakan " kesakitan " dari namja mereka." Gerutu luhan

" ahhhhhh guraee... lay kan orangnya baik dan lemah lem..." kata kata luhan berhenti saat melihat kejadian yang lebih luar biasa dari 3 pasangan tadi

Pembantaian versi Sulay

" aku mohon jangan seperti ini...buang itu jauh2...!" teriak suho

"shireoo!" lay masih dalam posisinya

" sayangg jangan seperti ini... tadi itu aku hanya ingin menolong sehunn..." bujuk suho

" menolong ?!" sindir lay

" iyaaaa..."

" tapi itu sangat...aku membenci mu! Mati saja sana..." teriak lay lagi

" hmmmmm sayang aku rasa yang mati duluan itu adalah kamu..." jawab suho kikuk sambil menujuk pisau yang berad ditangan lay.

" ohoooo kau kira aku akan bunuh diri begitu? Aku menggambil pisau ini untuk membunuhmu...!" lay berlari menghujam pisaunya.

" CUTTTT!" teriak luhan

" mana ekspresinyaa ! ulang...!" tambah luhan ala sutradara handal

" ahhh begitu ya.. baiklah tapi darimana yaaa" tanya lay bingung plus polos dodol

 _Ahhhh tunggu dulu disini aku yang bodoh atau mereka ..._ pikir suho bingung melihat luhan menyuruh2 lay untuk mengambil posisi yang bagus.

" ahhh benar ...tetap seperti itu..." kata luhan kagum

" hmmm baik..." jawab lay patuh

" yakkkk apa yang kalian lakukan ... aku bagaimana...apa posisi ku sudah bagus?"

 **Bonggggg...! baiklah pemabaca ternyata suho juga bodoh... hahahahhahha**

" hmmm geser ke kiri sedikit...!" perintah luhan sambil berteriak

"baikkk!" kata suho antusias kemudian menukar posisinya

" action...!" teriak luhan

" yakkkkkk mati saja kau!" teriak layy mengulangi adegan hujam pisaunya

"sayang jangan !" blas suho tak kalah keras

" stop!" lagi2 luhan memotong adegan itu

" aku lupa sesuatu,,.. ada yang kurang...hmmmmm apa kalian melihat sehun?" tanya luhan

Padahal pisau yang dipegang lay sudah berjarak beberapa senti dari dada suho.( anarkis memang )-_-

" ahh kalau itu dia berada di atap... sepertinya dia juga terluka.." jawab suho

" oke baiklah..." luhan berlalu begitu saja dan meninggalkan pasangan sulay.

" lalu kita bagaimana...?" tanya lay polos

" ya sudah kau taruh lagi pisaunya kemudian kita kekantin ,... aku lapar" kata suho lembut sambil membelai lembut rambut lay.

" hmmm arraseo..." lay menaruh pisau itu dan berjalan beriringan dengan suho

 _Ahhhh aku rasa gadisku memang bodoh_... _heheheheeh... bahkan sekarang dia sudah lupa dan tidak marah lagi... terimakasih luhan kau memang yang terbaik..._ pikir suho dengan mata yang berkaca2

( itu bahagia karena ada untungnya memiliki pacar bodoh atau karna luhan yang menolong ya?)

HEYYYYYY! SUHO KAU TADI JUGA SEPERTI ITUU # protes fansnya lay -_-

Back to story...

Luhan dengan hati yang berdebar2 berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap..

 _Apa..dia...terluka..? parahkah?_ Kepala Luhan penuh dengan pertanyaan.

sampai akhirnya di depan pintu untuk menuju atap. Dengan tangan yang gemetar luhan membuka pintu itu.

Blushhhh! Angin berhembus... meniup rambut luhan. Dari sela2 rambut halusnya nan indah disana dia bisa melihat sehun.

" se...apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak luhan dengan mata yang sudah memerah

"lu...lu tunggu ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan..!" panik sehun

"aku ... tidak percaya ini... kau tega melakukan itu... bahkan DISINI!" bentak luhan

" aku terpaksa lu..." bujuk sehun

"aku tidak percaya ini...aku...aku..." luhan menutup matanya

" lu! Biasa saja, bisa gak sih?aku kan Cuma membuka baju..bukan bunuh diri" kata sehun dengan wajah datar

" heehehehehhe maaf aku kan ingin sedikit mendramalitsri..." jawab luhan dengan cengiran

Sebenarnya luhan hanya melihat sehun membuka bajunya yang kotor akibat berkelahi.

" kau ini... !" sehun mengeleng2

"apa kau tidak apa2?" tanya luhan mendekat

" hmmmm seperti yang kau lihat..." luhan mendekati sehun dan melihat luka sehun

" YAKKKKK SEHUN...!." luhan menyentuh pungung polos sehun yang sedikit memar sana sini.

"lu...! kau ini " bentak sehun menyentak tangan luhan dari pungungnya

"hehehehe kau ini... kenapa marah.. aku berteriak karena aku hanya ingin pembaca sedikit tegang.. seperti di drama2 . pura pura panik gitu..." gerutu luhan

" kalau kau seperti itu aku yang tegang..." bisik sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan.

"bhoo?!" tanya luhan bingung.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan dan tersenyum. Sekarang wajah sehun hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya dan yang lebih parahnya, luka2 itu menambah keseksian di wajah tampanya. Hmmm apalagi luka disudut bibir ituu...awwwwwww ! dedek sudah tidak kuat lagii tuhannnnnnnnn...! jerit luhan dalam hati.

" se...sehun jauhkan wajahmu..." cicit luhan

"hmmmm aku tidak dengar..." sehun tambah mendekatkan wajahnya.

" akuuu... bilang..."

"apaaaaa..." lagi2 sehun memperpendek jarak mereka

"sehunnnn aku mauu kentuttt,,,!" teriak luhan

"ap...apaaaaa!" sehun terkejut yang dengan penyataan luhan itu segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari luhan dan menutup hidungnya

" hehheehheheh... aku bercanda...wekkkkkkkk.." ejek luhan

" kauuuu...!" kejar sehun.

Mereka sibuk main kejar-kejaran

30 menit kemudian...

"hah...hah aku lelah..." luhan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kepala berbantalkan lengan sehun

" setauku kau tidak pernah lelah..." sindir sehun

" aishhhhhhhhh...!"

" lu... kau tidak tanya kenapa aku seperti ini?" sehun memiringkan kepalanya menghadap wajah luhan.

" hmmmm..." luhan memeluk tubuh sehun.

" hahhhhh... kau selalu seperti itu..." sehun mempererat pelukanya.

Sehun tau kalau luhan tidak akan menyukai yang namanya perkelahian ( walupun dia sendiri sering membuat onar ) dan menanyakan alasan dari itu semua. Dulu luhan pernah menanggis 3 hari lamanya saat sehun terluka cukup parah saat berkelahi dengan temannya. Dan luhan sampai sekarang tidak pernah bertanya apa penyebab dari kejadian itu karena baginya itu sangat menyakitkan. Dia hanya akan...menanggis

Tes...! tes!

" lu... kauu...? " sehun mersakan dadanya basah ( ingatnya sehun masih topless)

"hiks...hiks jangan terluka lagi..." isak luhan

" lu jangan main drama2 lagi..." sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari luhan

Bukannya menjauh, luhan malah mempererat pelukanya.

" lu jangan seperti ini...kau membuat pembaca tertwa-tawa sendiri, lihatlah mereka memikirkan hal2 yang aneh karena posisi kita..." kata sehun # wahhhhhh ketahuan sehun dehhh -_-

" sehun aku seriuss.. jangan seperti ini lagi ya...?" rengek luhan

"hmmmmm arraa... tapi kau benar2 tidak ingin tau apa yang terjadi?" sehun menghapus air mata luhan dan menatap lekat wajah luhan.

" apa yang... jangan bilang itu hanya hal konyol. Kau tau aku benci mendengar alasan setelah kejadian itu terjadi"

"tentu saja tidakkk ..."

" jadi ?"

" itu karna younghwa meminum bubble teaku?"

"younghwa? "

" dia kapten basket yang menjadi lawanku hari ini..."

" jadi kalian semua bekelahi karna gara gara itu...!"

"hmmmmm..."

Pletakkk!

 _Benarkan ...percuma mendengarkan alsan karna itu semua hanya alasan konyol!_ Pikir luhan dalam hati

" yakkkkk kau pikir itu tidak konyoll...!"

"sakit luuu...!" sehun mengelus2 keningnya

" aishhh kau tau kenapa dari dulu aku sangat malas mendengar alasan setiap kali kau bertengkar dengan orang lain?" tanya luhan

" tidakk..." sehun menukar posisinya menjadi duduk, kemudian mengambil kemeja sekolahnya.

" itu semua aku yakin karena alasan yang konyol...seperti sekarang..." luhanpun ikut duduk

" bagimu itu konyol.. tapi bagiku itu tidak!" sehun berbicara tanpa menatap luhan lagi

" mak...maksudmu?" luhan trus mengamati sehun yang sibuk sendiri dengan kemejanya.

" kau tau apa yang ku maksud dengan " meminum bubble tea ku" ?" sehun menekankan setiap kalimat yang diucapkanya.

"yaaaa... minuman kan?" tanya luhan balik

" ck...! kalau Cuma minuman aku tidak akan semarah itu..." sehun berdiri mendekap tanganya lalu menghadap luhan seolah2 menantang.

" lalu?"

" aku bisa membelinya lagi dengan mudah..." sekarang sehun menatap mata luhan lekat2

" aku tambah bingung sehuniee..."

" bubble tea itu kau...luhan"

" nega? Apa maksudmu..."

" hahhhhh... aku sekarang jadi tambah bingung...terserah kau saja...yang jelas aku tidak berkelahi karena alasan konyol!" tegas sehun

" ahhhh aku tau ..pasti maksud mu aku yang meminumnya kan?"

Sehun sekarang sudah kehabisan ide untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

" YOUNGHWA MENJADIKANMU TARUHAN SAAT BERMAIN BASKET TADI... ITU SEBABNYA AKU MARAH!" bentak sehun

Luhan terdiam, sekarang dia benar2 mengerti alsan kenapa sehun marah besar. Itu karena dirinya!

" maafkan aku..." isak luhan

"lu..." sehun memegang pundak luhan

" aku tidak marah padamu, hanya saja aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungimu..." sehun tersenyum kecut

" sehunaaa... mianhae...hiks hiks" lagi2 luhan terisak

" sudahlah..."ucap sehun menenangkan

" lalu waktu kau terluka parah ...apa itu juga karena aku?"

"hmmmmm " gumam sehun

Waktu dirinya terluka parah dan masuk rumah sakit itu juga kerena membela luhan. Anak laki2 di kelasnya mengatakan luhan sangat cantik dengan rok pendeknya, jadi mereka semua bisa menikmati tontonan gratis. Saat sehun mendengarnya tentu saja sehun marah besar dan berkelahi dengan mereka. Karena kalah jumlah sehun akhirnya kalah dengan terluka cukup parah dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

" maafkan aku hanya membuatmu dalam masalahh dan ter...hiksss...luka..."ucap luhan

" aku seorang namja, jadi aku kuat, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah..." sehun tersenyum sambil menghapus airmata luhan

" akuuu..."

Cup!

"se...hunn... apa yang kau lakukan..." luhan terkejut dengan kecupan singkat itu

" itu cara supaya kau tidak menangis lagi..." bisik sehun tepat di depan wajah luhan,,"

" hehehehehehehe..." luhan cekikin sendiri

"kau kenapa?" tanya sehun heran

" kalau tau begitu aku kan sering menangis... kan lumayan...hhummmm"

" yakkkkk kau yeooja yadonggg...!." sehun segara menjauhkan tubunhya dari luhan dan berlari menjauh

" eihhh sehun mau kemana kau... aku masih mau lagi...!" luhan mengejar sehun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Itu bukan sedih tapi bahagia, karena luhan yakin malaikatnya akan selalu ada disampingnya dan terus melindunginya sampai kapanpun.

" ckk! Bodoh... bukanya mengobati malah menganggu sehun..." decak jongin dari kejauhan.

" betul.. pakai acara lari2...apa mereka normal..." tambah chanyeol

" haaahhh mau bagaimana lagi..." chen menghela nafasnya

" hahhhhh betul..." tambah suho

" yakkkk yang tidak normal itu kalian berempat, !" kata kyungsoo, baekhyun, xiumin dan lay serentak.

" pakai acara kabur... dan ternyata malah disini menjadi komentator!" bentak kyungsoo

" dan pakai acara sembunyi2..." sindir baekhyun

sehun mendengar keributan itu...

"apa yang kalian laukan disini...?" tanya sehun menyelidiki

"ahhhhhha aniyaaa... kami hanya...?" suho tergagap

" kabur...perintah chanyeol..."

Sumuanya berlarian kesan kemari kerena di kejar sehun dan luhan. Mereka tertawa bersama2 dan menikmati kebersamaan ini, melupakan kepedihan dan luka...

The end

Yooo yoooo ini buat hunhan shipper, klau ada sran2 silahkan berikan di kolom review yaaa

Semoga sukaaaa jgn lupa review yaaaa...

Pay pay


	5. announcmnt

Hayyyyy hunhan shipper or shipper lainya! nah buat kalian readers, 12love14 akan menerima request cerita ( ide) dari redersnim sekalian...

Jadi silahkan buat di kolom review ide-idenya secra garis besar,.. kemudian 12love14 akan memilih dari ide-ide terbaik dari readersnim untuk dikembangkan menjad i drabble selanjutnya..

Ohhh iya terimkasih buat yg udah review, fav n follow.

See in the next storyyyy pay payyyyy...:* #peluk hangat


End file.
